


All these Little Things

by Phan_of_Shipping



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Insecure Newt, M/M, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 11:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phan_of_Shipping/pseuds/Phan_of_Shipping
Summary: Thomas and Newt have been together for a year but Thomas just wished that Newt would believe all the compliments he'd give him.





	All these Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Maze Runner fic (well one-shot) so I hope you enjoy it! Yes, I'm using a One Direction song - but it was written by Ed Sheeran so I feel better - and it's a really cute song to go with my 'Insecure Newt' idea.

The last year with Newt had been the happiest 12 months of Thomas' life; he felt like he'd found his missing piece, that _something_ that makes him feel complete. Newt had found his rock - his anchor - the one who kept him stable and happy and _in love._

 

_Your hand fits in mine like it was meant to be_

 

One of Thomas' favourite moments was in the quiet lull of the night when Newt was sleeping softly against his chest. He'd delicately comb his fingers through Newt's soft hair like it was gold, removing the falling strands from his face.

 

_And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks and it all makes sense to me._

 

It was moments as perfect as that which made the moments when Newt doubted himself much harder to weather. He struggled to accept the conpliments Thomas always gave, taking them with a tiny shrug of the shoulders and a glance to the nearest reflective surface so he could assess himself.

 

_I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile_

 

So that's why Thomas loved these quiet moments of perfect peace; he could adore Newt without having to hear Newt dismiss himself. He traces the freckles across Newt's back like they're a newly discovered constellation. He keeps his touches soft so not to disturb the sleep of the one he loves.

 

_The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine, but I'll love them endlessly._

 

Thomas can't help but compliment his boyfriend but Newt tells him that it just makes him feel worse and Thomas wished it just made him feel _better._ He wanted Newt to realise how special he was. With time, things start to get better but he just wished Newt realises that he was Thomas' sun and moon.

 

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth. But if I do, it's you, it's you they add up to. I'm in love with you and all these little things._

 

Thomas wakes up before Newt and pads into the kitchen to make Newt a tea. It is the perfect picture of domesticity. He stares into space whilst the tea brews then adds the splash of milk and carefully carries it to their room.  
"Newt," He whispers, "I've got your cup of tea."  
Bleary eyed and stretching, Newt leans up slightly with a smile on his face - Thomas treasures every smile.

 

_You can't go to bed without a cup of tea, maybe it's the reason you talk in your sleep._

 

"You're too good to me, Tommy." Said Newt, filling the silence.  
"I'd do anything for you, Newt." Returned Thomas, giving Newt a gentle peck on the cheek. Newt puts his tea down with a disconcerting thump.  
"You're doing it again, you're making me feel even more like I don't deserve you!" Argued Newt, standing from the bed and racing to the kitchen as fast as he could.

 

_I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape but you're perfect to me._

 

"Newt, what's wrong, talk to me." Begged Thomas, becoming worried at his boyfriend's agitated state.  
"Us, it's us! Everything is too good, you love me too much, you compliment me too much." Cried Newt, throwing his hands in the air.  
"So I can't even compliment you now?" Argued Thomas.  
"No, you can't because I don't believe you." Snapped Newt back.  
"I mean every word I say." Shot Thomas back.  
"That's the point: **_" I'm not good enough for you!"_** Roared Newt in a fit of emotion, "And I never will be so you should find some one more worth your love than me."  
"Do not say that about yourself. Especially not to me." Responded Thomas with anger - an anger directed at Newt's lack of self worth.  
"Just give up on me!" Sobbed Newt, he ran back to the bedroom and slammed the door, locking it.  
"Never." Replied Thomas, loud enough for Newt to hear. Thomas just reached the door as Newt slammed it shut. He slid down the wall and rested his knees against the door.

"Come on, Newt, let me in. Please." Begged Thomas, hearing Newt crying on the other side of the door.  
"Just leave me." Stuttered Newt. Tears welled in Thomas' eyes when he heard the man he loved putting himself down so much. He let the tears fall and placed a hand on the door.

 

_**"** You never love yourself half as much as I love you. You'll never treat yourself right darling but I want you to. If I let you know that I'm here for you. Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you. **"** _

 

Silence came from the otherside of the door.

"Do you really think that, Tommy?" Asked Newt with a wavering voice.  
"Of course I do, Newt. Everyday you make me love you a little bit more. I know it's going to be difficult, and the road's not going to be easy but one day, you'll believe that too and I'll be there with you on that journey, by your side."

The lock was twisted and clicked and slowly the door swung open. Thomas was met with a Newt with tear tracks staining his face.  
"Hey, come here." Beckoned Thomas, holding his arms out. Newt buried his head in Thomas' shoulder and held his waist tightly.

"I'm sorry." Thomas heard muffled from his pyjama top.  
"I'm sorry too." Answered Thomas as he fed his fingers through Newt's hair. Thomas wiped away Newt's tears with his thumb and held his cheek delicately.  
"I love you." They whispered at the same time, both laughing at the moment as they stayed in each other's arms.

_I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth_  
_Because it's you, oh it's you, it's you they add up to_  
_And I'm in love with you, and all your little things._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! I should have another Maze Runner fic up soon which is my alternate ending of The Death Cure (film)


End file.
